


I'm Falling Apart All Around You (and all I can do is surrender)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, enjoy some smut, thats it, welcome back to the benjamina regime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Gwiiil… Gwilym!”Ahh yes, the infamous Ben Hardy ‘I’m too proud to ask but I need your help so I’ll just annoy you until you come to see what’s wrong’ voice.Knowing better than to resist, the brunet obediently made his way towards the blond’s voice, his calling not stopping till Gwil stepped into the bathroom with him, eyes falling on an…interesting scene. Ben was jumping around, thumbs stuck in the waistband of his jeans, his legs bending and butt wiggling as he tried to free himself from the denim trap.akaben looks good enough to eat in too tight jeans





	I'm Falling Apart All Around You (and all I can do is surrender)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> welcome back to the benjamina series!! i know this is a bit short but ya girl cant resist amazing prompts from @uglyfucker and so, this gem was born, many thanks to u b 💕

“Gwiiil… Gwilym!”

Ahh yes, the infamous Ben Hardy ‘I’m too proud to ask but I need your help so I’ll just annoy you until you come to see what’s wrong’ voice. The brunet had been sifting through some character notes when he’d heard Ben come home from ‘boys night’ (the name that Ben had honest to god given it) the blond looking a bit buzzed but fairly tired as he made his way past the brunet and towards their room, looking quite fine in some...tight looking jeans. If the blond hadn't been looking so drowsy, Gwil would've likely taken him apart in the middle of the kitchen. It was a few moments later that the sound of his caterwauling had hit his ears.

Knowing better than to resist, the brunet obediently made his way towards the blond’s voice, his calling not stopping till Gwil stepped into the bathroom with him, eyes falling on an…interesting scene. Ben was jumping around, thumbs stuck in the waistband of his jeans, his legs bending and butt wiggling as he tried to free himself from the denim trap.

“Why are they that tight? Why didn’t you get a bigger size?” Gwil asked, approaching the blond, hands pressing to his sides to stop his jumping and jolting. He was honestly very interested as to why Ben deemed it necessary to wear such tight clothes to ‘boy’s night.’

Ben huffed, slipping his thumbs out and biting his lip, “I bought them back when I lost mass for the borhap part, but I put it all back on now but I really liked the jeans and I thought they would fit…but obviously I was wrong. Now stop asking questions and help me!” Ben explained, getting impatient and smacking the hands on his sides downward, Gwil making a noise of annoyance before slipping his hands into the front pockets.

With a hard yank that leaves Ben yelping and Gwil’s hands stinging, the jeans give up the fight, slipping down his legs and leaving the brunet with an even more intriguing scene. One that makes his earlier resolve weaken at the seams.

“Where the fuck are your boxers?” Gwil asked, slightly alarmed at the fact that his boyfriend had gone out, a) in the tightest jeans known to man, and b) without any underwear on underneath. Ben looked guilty a moment, before a flash of irritance replaced the look. Gwil could relate to the irritated part, because even though this wasn’t really the time, seeing the other’s cock had left him tight in his sweats.

“If they barely fit without underwear, how the hell were they gonna fit with them?” Ben exclaimed, looking slightly indignant, hands hovering near his exposed knob, aware of his boyfriends unmoving gaze.

“Maybe you should have taken that as a hint not to- nevermind, alright, fuck it” he groaned, taking a few steps forward and crowding the smaller male against the sink, turning him around and letting his eyes roam over the other’s delightful arse. Yep, there was a great many reasons why it was valid for Gwil to be this weak in the self control sector.

He drops to his knees, and can hear Ben whispering “what the f- WHAAt THE FFUUuucK!” though it doesn’t remain a whisper towards the end, as by then, Gwil already had his tongue up the other’s arse. The brunet just barely managing to repress his chuckling at the response, his hands grasping fistful’s of the fair flesh, squeezing and parting them as he licked and sucked at the tight rim of muscles, Ben groaning and thumping his fist against the ceramic countertop.

“You just can’t h-EElp yourself, can you?” Ben rasped, speaking through his teeth, trying not to embarrass himself but not doing a very good job as Gwil laves his tongue up and over and slowly back down around his rim, pushing, but not going in. He could feel his cock like a lead weight against his thigh, leaking into his pants and desperate for attention, his situation not helped by the bitten off moans and squeaks coming from the man above him.

Gwil was going to respond, but given he thought Ben may actually implode if he did, and so, he deemed the move unwise, instead keeping his mouth right where it was, teasing and nibbling at the blond’s rim. He’d found, that Ben often made the loveliest noises in situations like this, and this instance was no exception, a foray of moans and mewls slipping from his mouth, topped off with a choked sob once he felt the wet hot slide of Gwil’s tongue into him, his body quaking and thighs shaky against the counter.

Gwil knew Ben would be able to see himself in the mirror, would be able to watch as he comes apart with each flick of the other’s tongue, able to see the desperation and tears of pure ecstasy in his eyes. It’s this thought that makes leaving his own cock unattended impossible, one hand slipping from one of Ben’s cheeks to slip into his pants, the brunet groaning at the sensation and sending shockwaves up through the blond, his arms giving out and Ben falling against the counter top.

“Fuck, Gwil, please, more darlin’ holy fucking shit, you’re gonna kill me” his voice was already worn out, all raspy and uneven in a way that had Gwil’s cock twitching in his hand. Not wanting to deny the blond anything at that moment, there was soon a tongue fucking in and out of his rim, ripping moan after curse after cry out of him, his back arching and knee’s wobbling as his wish was made true.

Gwil drags his teeth over the sensitive skin as he pulls out, and Ben’s hand flies straight to his own cock, his forehead thumping dully against the counter, his hand moving quickly and erratically. A jumble of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ fell from his mouth, each word more warped and incoherent than the last. Gwil could feel a throbbing pressure building in him, little jolts running through him with each tug of his cock and whimper from Ben, he was close, so close.

All it took was a sharp jab and twist of his tongue, and Ben was coming with a shout, his hips stuttering and bucking back against Gwil a couple times as he coated the drawers and his hand in spend. Retracting his tongue, the brunet let his forehead come to rest against Ben’s cheek (a very comfy resting spot, you can trust him on that), his cock now pulled out of his pants and coming onto the tiles with only a few more desperate pumps, Gwil letting a satisfied groan slip from his lips.

The two didn’t move for a few long moments, Gwil not trusting his knees not to give out (and because Ben’s arse was delightful to rest your head against) and Ben still catching his breath, neither speaking, but the silence peaceful and comfortable. Then, Ben is the first to move, groaning as he pulled himself up into a standing position, taking his weight off of the counter, turning and extending a hand to help Gwil up.

The brunet smiles thankfully, taking the offer and struggling to his feet, the taller male pulling Ben to his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple, before patting him on the back, “alright, get on with whatever you were doing, I’ll clean this all up.”

Ben makes a thankful noise, peeling his shirt over his head and starting the shower up as Gwil gets to work, resisting the temptation to get distracted by a wet, naked Ben as he wipes at the mess. It takes him only a minute, and once he’s done, and then he can’t help but sneak a peak in the mirror as Ben rubs body wash in over his chest and stomach, a sight to behold, and Gwil finds himself swallowing thickly.

Ben notices, “alright, stop being a weirdo, get in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below (comments are half the reason this series has gotten as far as it has, thank u so much!!) or u can hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/) im always down for a chat!!


End file.
